Commitment
by millertime1985
Summary: Can Callen stop Nell from finding out about the box he has been carrying in his jacket, and how will she respond when he reveals all to her. 5th in my Sacrifice series


Notes: Thanks for taking the time to look over my story.

This is the last in my (for now) series of planned stories, but I may continue if I can come up with a good concept.  
I would also like to thank everyone who has left comments, reviews, comments or favourited any of my stories/chapters, they have been greatly appreciated, as has that fact that you have chosen to read any of my fics.

I have tried to keep characterisations right, but I may have slipped up here or there.

I hope you enjoy it.

I know it can be a bit uninteresting, but I value feedback, as it lets me know what people like, or don't like from my efforts. Or just so I know if you have enjoyed it in general. So I would please ask you to take a minute once you've finished reading it, to let me know what you thought.

I do NOT own NCIS:Los Angeles or any of its Characters. I'm just borrowing them

#######

"You're being serious!?" Sam asked his partner

"as a heart attack. I don't have to, but I think I want to ask her fathers permission"

"You think that maybe you should check with Hetty first?" Kensi enquired

"Yeah… that's been my nightmare for the last few nights. Would you ever want to ask her that question?"

"No!" Both Sam and Kensi replied simultaneously

"Do you even have a ring yet?" Kensi asked

"Yeah. I've been carrying it with me for a couple of months." Callen replied as he reached into his coat to pull out the small box, before opening it and showing it to his close friends and colleagues

"That's … It's… She'll love it" Kensi said, almost tearing up

…..

"We ready to go?" Callen asked his team as he finished gathering his tactical gear

Sam, Deeks and Kensi all indicated that they were as ready as he was. They moved through the mission on the way to the car

"I want him alive Mr Callen" Hetty instructed.

Callen nodded in acknowledgement to the old spy. Then turned his gaze up towards OPS in the hope of seeing Nell before he left.  
With all the Intel that they had been receiving from LAPD and FBI, Nell had been stuck in OPS for most of the day, analysing the Intel, and comparing it to their own operational observations today.

Resigned to not seeing her, he turned and continued out to the car park

"…Anyway, Monty hadn't been eating much. Took him to the vets.. turns out to be a bad tooth, must have been hurting him for a while. In and out in less than 10 minutes, and the little nurse slips me a post it with her number on it when I was leaving. How about that, huh"

Callen could see that Kensi was looking quite tense, so decided to do something

"How about we talk about something else. Besides she probably just wants to spay you, you do look quite a bit like a dog"

"Har har. You wish you were as naturally good looking as me and good with the ladies"  
"Kensi, how do you put up with him sharing his delusions every day?"

"I don't know, but I deserve a raise"

"Amen to that" Sam said, joining the conversation

"Anyone up for a beer when we finish?

Both Sam and Kensi agreed to going for a drink

"I've got a call I have to make, but once that's done I'm up for a drink"

…..

"Cover me" Callen shouted to Sam, before he started running to take cover behind another car, closer to where their suspect was shooting from

Ducking behind the car, Callen checked how many rounds he had left, both in his handgun and his machine gun. Confident that he should have enough shots left, he stood up and took 3 shots, aiming for just in front of their suspects feet, in the hope of unnerving him so that he would stop firing and take cover, which would allow Callen and his team to make a move closer to securing McDagget.

With McDagget taking cover, Callen and Sam made a move and got within 20 metres before he popped his head up aiming a large rifle in their direction

All Sam heard was the sound of a round being fired towards them, and then a heavy thud on the ground. Callen was down. Before Sam could get a shot of McDagget turn and was aiming the rifle directly at him, followed by firing in his direction. Luckily the Bullet proof vest absorbed most of the impact, although it still stung on his chest where the round had hit. He raised his gun and quickly fired off several rounds at McDagget, All of them hitting him Centre Mass. 'So Much for taking him alive' Sam thought as he rushed over to his partner who was still on the ground, pressing a torn scrap of material from his shirt trying to stem the bleeding

"You're gonna be okay G" Sam said, trying to reassure his partner, as he called to request an ambulance

…..

"…and there are your boyfriend's personal possessions. He should be back down from the MRI in a little while. There's a waiting room just down the hallway, it's on the right. Both that or you can leave a number, and we'll call when he's back down and ready for visitors"

Nell walked down to the waiting room, to wait for Callen to be brought back down, but also for Sam to arrive with Callen's go bag, since he would be needing clean clothes.

Sitting down in the empty waiting room, Nell started going through the bag of items belonging to Callen. His SIG, ID Badge, Wallet, House keys and a small box.  
Her curiosity got the better of her, and she lifted out the small box. Part of her suspected that she knew what it was, but she was still curious. Despite knowing that she probably shouldn't look… she couldn't help herself, and she open the small boxes lid to revel a beautiful gold coloured ring, with three small diamonds set in the band.  
Seeing the ring, she got chocked up, and was glad that no one was there to see.

There was only one reason that you would buy such a piece of jewellery. But they had never spoken about whether they believed in, or wanted marriage. Previously she would have never thought that Callen the commitment kind of guy, but after everything over the last nine months, he had proved that he was the sort of man that could be in a committed relationship. But still…for him to buy an engagement ring… 'No' she thought to herself 'It might not even be for me. It might not be intended as an engagement ring'

She had just closed the box and dropped it in the bag, when Sam cam walking in with the Go bag and sat down at her side

"Any word?"

"He's just getting an MRI. Nurse says he shouldn't be too long

"You know he's really luck it wasn't much more than a graze. The amount of blood… it terrified me"

"He does seem to be spending a lot of time in hospitals since… well, the amnesia. Every time he's been admitted, it scares me. It scares me 'cause I don't know if this is going to be the thing that he cant beat"

"I don't think you need to worry Nell. He's too stubborn to give in. When he was shot 5 years ago… I thought that there was no way that he could survive. But he did, because he's a survivor"

"Can I ask… I know this is going to sound strange….. but has he done anything out of character lately, something that he wouldn't talk to me about?"

Sam sat quietly thinking what he could answer, and what he shouldn't answer. It wasn't his place to say anything about the ring, or Callen's intentions. But he could see that Nell had the bag of personal property, she could have looked and found it

"Nothing I can think of. Last thing I can think of was you both moving in together. It was just something that I never thought would ever happen for him, to find someone he could be himself with, let alone move in with" Sam smiled as he finished speaking, thinking about how happy him and Michelle were for Callen and Nell

…..

"So come on, When did Hetty start calling to make sure I'd survive to finish my paperwork" Callen joked

"It's not funny" Nell replied, before punching Callen's arm "You need to start being careful and take care of yourself"

"Why would I need to do that… you planning on leaving me" Callen said as he continued to joke

"I'm serious G. I don't like seeing you seriously hurt, or poisoned, or suffering amnesia. Just promise me, you'll be careful" She almost begged

Callen didn't need to give it much thought  
"I Promise I'll try and be more careful… for you" after which he lifted Nell's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it

…..

Callen sat in his chair staring at his phone. This was something he knew that he had to do, but he was in no doubt that it wouldn't be easy.  
He hit the 'call' button with his thumb and lifted the phone to his ear.

The phone rang and rang and rang. Callen started to think that maybe he could put this call off for another day or so

"Hello" the voice at the other end of the phone answered

"Mr Jones. It's G Callen…. I em… I'm dating your daughter" Callen sounded like he was asking for someone to confirm what he was saying, rather then 'introducing' himself

"Yes, Hi... How are you doing Greg"

Nell's parents had taken to calling him 'Greg' rather than his letter. Or at least Madeline Jones had, and her husband followed suit

"I'm doing very well sir. I wanted to call and run something past you. Now I would have preferred to do this face to face…." No he wouldn't, doing this by phone was stressful enough "… but I couldn't get the time make the trip up to you."

"Well I'm sure that whatever it is, we can help you out"

Callen was getting quite panicked , and found his mouth was quite dry  
"I'm calling to … I'd like to ask for… Okay, here it is… I'm calling to ask for your permission to ask Nell to marry her" Callen managed to force out, thinking that this was the single most stressful thing he had ever had to, even worse than telling Hetty about her Jag getting shot.

Callen waited for Daryl to say something, anything about his request  
"Sir?"

"Yeah, sorry Greg. Don't misunderstand me here, We know that You're a fine gentleman, we know that our Nell adores you. But given what happened when we visited you both, I hope you understand us being concerned about her well being"

"I completely understand that. But I've… we've learned from that, we are being much more careful about Nell's protection, both at work, and at home. I've never done this… I've never even though about wanting to propose to someone…" Conveniently leaving out his 'marriage' to Tracey "… Nell makes me feel like a better man. I want you to know that I know could ask Nell without your blessing, but I would much rather ask her, with your blessing"

"Son, we know how much you mean to Nell, and how much she obviously means to you, you wouldn't be making this call if she didn't. I'm not sure Madeline would agree with me, but yes… I give you my blessing, provided you take care of my baby girl for as long as she lets you"

"Thank you sir, I promise… I won't make you regret this"

…..

"So what can I help you with this evening Mr Callen?"

"I want your blessing Hetty. I want to ask Nell to marry me. I already have her fathers blessing, but under the circumstances, I think I want your blessing too"

"Marriage is something of great significance Mr Callen, especially in our business"

"I know that, and honestly… I would give you my, rather than risk losing Nell. But you're … well, you're a mother figure, not just to me, and you've invested so much in us all. Nell being here, in this 'business' with us, means she knows who I am and where I am, and we don't need to hide anything from one another. This would give us an advantage over average married couples. I don't want this because of an advantage though, I want it because I love her, and want to spend the rest of my days with her"

"You certainly make a magnificent case for it. Do you remember what I told you, when we discussed yourself and Ms Jones' relationship. I will uphold that promise. But yes, you have my Blessing"

…..

"Kens, you haven't seen G have you?"

"He went home a few hours ago, said he had something he had to do"

"Thanks" Nell said to Kensi as she rushed back up the stairs

Kensi waited until Nell was out of earshot before turning to Sam

"You might want to call and warn him"

Deeks sat looking between the two special agents as Sam started a phone call

"You two know something I don't. I thought all the secrecy was finished with, So… what's going on?" the LAPD detective said, urging his partner to fill him in

After looking to make sure Nell was no where near, Kensi answered  
"Callen's gonna ask Nell to Marry him"

Deeks' Jaw dropped, but he said nothing

…..

Opening the door, and dropping her bag on the couch Nell called out to Callen to let him know she was home

"Wait there… don't come through" He called through, from the kitchen.

It was almost 9pm, and after a long day all Nell wanted to do was have something to drink, something to eat and then to lay down and fall asleep with Callen. She didn't know what he was cooking, but it smelled delicious… so she was prepared to wait for a few minutes to let Callen finish whatever it was. Moments later, he walked into the lounge with a glass of wine for her.

"I've got a little surprise for you, so if you can give me a few more minutes, then we can go out into the yard and have our dinner"

Nell took notice that Callen unusually looked nervous. This started her thinking what could make him feel nervous while at home, alone with her.

Fifteen minutes later Callen Guided her out into the yard, where they sat down at their little table and chairs. He had spent the evening making her, home cooked Fajitas.  
Over dinner, they spoke about things at work, funny or stupid things Deeks had mentioned and different things they each wanted to do over the weekend.

Callen lifted the dishes and took them inside to be washed later, then he returned and stood just in front of Nell with one had balled up.  
Nell had wondered what he was doing… but all her questions were answered when he dropped to his knees in front of her, unballed his hand and opened the box he had been holding

"I never thought I'd be doing this, but I also never thought I would find someone who I could truly love. But in you I have found that, and so much more. You make me a better man, and every day I've try to deserve you, and I will continue trying to prove that I deserve you. Nell Jones…. Will you marry me?"

Nell gasped then sat, looking between his blue eyes, and the engagement ring he held in his hand. Sure she had seen the ring, but part of her believed he would never have actually considered proposing to her, never mind actually proposing to her.

She felt a solitary tear run down her cheek, the emotion of what he had said, what he was offering had gotten too much to allow her to hold everything in

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you" She said, with tears running down her face as they both stood up, kissed one another on the lips and then hugged. In the emotion of the last couple of minutes she had almost forgotten about the ring, But Callen hadn't.  
He had removed the ring from the box, and lifted Nell's hand and slowly slid the ring into her finger.

Epilogue:

Once They had finished celebrating by themselves, they each started making their calls to friends and family to break the news.  
When they arrived in the office in the morning Kensi dragged Nell to the side so that she could see the ring.  
While Callen got a 'Congratulations' from Deeks and Sam, followed by a 'You break her heart, we'll break you' that Callen had been expecting.  
Nell's mother was not happy about engagement to start with, but after her husband 'stood up' to her about not destroying Nell's happiness, she accepted the announcement and was happy that her daughter had found someone who would love and protect her.  
Even Eric eventually grudgingly accepted the news that his best friend was engaged, having since moved on and started dating an LAPD Crime scene tech


End file.
